


zzz

by itenixol



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 10 minute write, M/M, They sleep, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itenixol/pseuds/itenixol
Summary: Makoto is wide awake.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	zzz

**Author's Note:**

> i LOVE these mfs so MUCH

Makoto Naegi never thought he’d get this far.

He laid atop his bed, wide awake, staring down at the boy who decided to fall asleep with his head on his chest. Makoto’s heart melted and he really wanted to kiss Kiyotaka but decided against it. 

They both had fallen asleep in Makoto’s room, but Kiyotaka was laying next to him, not on him. It was very early in the morning and the ultimate Luckster couldn’t keep his eyes off of the Moral Compass and instead wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy. 

Kiyotaka stirred in his sleep a little and, for a second, Makoto thought he would pull away, but he didn’t. He grabbed the blanket resting gently on top of them both and tugged it upwards so it covered him up more, then drifted back to sleep. He managed to make Makoto’s heart beat quicker and he almost feared he would have a heart attack. Geez, how was Kiyotaka so cute?

It was no surprise that the shorter boy had a crush on Taka. No surprise at all. In fact, Sayaka and Leon would always nudge Makoto or chuckle to each other whenever the two were talking, and no matter how many times Naegi glared at the two, they always snickered to themselves. But anyway, Makoto had his suspicions, and one of them was that—just maybe—Ishimaru liked him romantically, too. Maybe. Hopefully. 

At times, Makoto would give Ishimaru little prizes from the school’s MonoMono Machine and, most of the time, the prefect would be thrilled. Ishimaru always wanted to give him something in return, but he would always solemnly confess that he didn’t know what Makoto would like, but the former didn’t mind at all. He just liked seeing Kiyotaka happy. 

One time, he gifted the boy a red scarf and was granted a very brief hug from him, which made his heart soar. “Thank you so much, Makoto!” he enthusiastically chuckled, arms still wrapped around his shoulders. “Honestly, from the bottom of my heart!” 

It was only after they parted their separate ways did Makoto realize that Ishimaru used his first name.

There were too many interactions that made Makoto wonder if his crush really did like him back. Way too many. And yet, due to his own stubbornness, he still had no idea if he was correct or not, even with his said crush cuddling up to him. 

Makoto brought his hand up from the sleeping boy’s back and nervously began to thread his fingers in Taka’s hair and was surprised at how soft it was. It was short and felt nice between Makoto’s fingers, and soon he found himself slowly petting the top of the boy’s head. It was… actually kinda comforting and the once wide awake boy began to feel tired, since it only was around one in the morning. 

But still, he laid there and listened to the faint tick tock of the clock and to the faint breathing from the taller boy. In comparison, this was like heaven on earth. 

Slowly, he felt his eyelids grow heavier and his hand could barely move anymore. He shuffled a bit and, eventually, fell asleep.


End file.
